poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)
''Pooh's Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) ''It's An Upcoming Pooh's Adventures Videogame Movie by Bowsermovies1989 and It Will Appear on Vimeo In A Near Future Plot In Soleanna (which is similar to Venice, the famous Italian city) the Festival of the Sun's opening ceremony is disrupted by the arrival of Bowser Koopa and His Minions and Doctor Eggman who seeks the Flames of Disaster from Princess Elise, as well as the Chaos Emerald she possesses. However, Sonic the Hedgehog and Our Heroes arrives and escapes with Elise and the emerald intact, but Elise is quickly captured and she tosses the emerald to Sonic. Sonic meets with Miles "Tails" Prower and they rescue Elise, Tails distracting Eggman's robots while Sonic and Elise escape. Meanwhile, Shadow saved Rouge the Bat, who had the Scepter of Darkness stolen from Eggman's base, but it is dropped, unleashing Mephiles the Dark, a creature in Shadow's image who reveals Shadow sealed him within the scepter ten years ago, before opening a wormhole which transports Shadow and Rouge to the future. Silver and his friend Blaze the Cat live in a post-apocalyptic world caused by the Iblis Trigger, who unleashed the Flames of Disaster, actually a fiery monster named Iblis. The two meet Mephiles who reveals Sonic is the Iblis Trigger, and sends the two back in time using the purple Chaos Emerald. Silver and Blaze are separated upon arrival, with Silver witnessing Eggman's attack on Soleanna and Sonic's departure. He meets Amy Rose who accompanies him to find Sonic, but defends Sonic when they find him, while Elise gets kidnapped again. Sonic flees, meeting with Tails and Knuckles the Echidna who go to rescue Elise. However, they are lured into a trap by Eggman and warped into the future where Tails discovers Elise and Eggman died the day before Iblis was released. Shadow and Rouge find a shutdown E-123 Omega, and then reunite with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. They gather several of the Chaos Emeralds, and return to the present save Shadow who confronts Mephiles, but learns in the future he was imprisoned by Omega, blamed for the destruction. Shadow escapes to the present-day thanks to Omega. Shadow and Silver join forces and travel ten years into the past. They learn Iblis and Mephiles are the result of the Duke of Soleanna's project to harness the power of the city's god Solaris. The Duke gives Shadow the Scepter of Darkness, which he uses to seal Mephiles, while Iblis' flames are contained by Silver and placed within a young Elise's tears, the dying Duke asking his daughter to never cry for her tears could release Iblis. Sonic fails to reach Eggman's ship with Elise inside it before it explodes, but Silver helps Sonic go back in time so he can save Elise. Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Silver and Blaze return to the future to eliminate Mephiles and Iblis. Mephiles is defeated by Shadow, while Silver tries to seal Iblis' flames in his own soul, only to be rejected. Blaze steps in and seals Iblis in her soul, but is trapped in another dimension. Mephiles survives Shadow's attack, and seemingly kills Sonic by running him through with an energy blade, causing Elise to cry and unleash Iblis. Mephiles bonds with Iblis, recreating Solaris and ripping apart the time-space continuum. As everyone mourns Sonic's apparent death, Silver theorises that the Chaos Emeralds might have the power to revive Sonic and defeat Solaris, prompting everyone to locate the emeralds. Once they are all gathered Elise kisses Sonic, transforming him into Super Sonic. Super Sonic transfers some his power to Shadow and Silver, and together they defeat Solaris. Sonic and Elise go back in time, finding Solaris' original form to be a single white flame. Elise blows out the candle, rebooting the time-space continuum and erasing Solaris from existence, but in doing so erasing the story's events. The story then goes to the very beginning, where Sonic passes by the Festival of the Sun, he and Elise showing signs of recalling their friendship. Trivia *The Psycho Rangers, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Ash and his Friends, SpongeBob, Patrick, the Phantom Blot, Metal Sonic, The Bowser Family, Fearless Leader, Boris Badenov, Natasha Fatale, Team Rocket, Giovanni, Utrom Shredder Guest stars in this Movie Category:Pooh's Adventures Video Game films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films